


Boys from Brooklyn; Men out of Time

by midnighttypewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/pseuds/midnighttypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated Stucky drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out during a conference, because of course.

It's been two years since the Winter Soldier joined the Avengers, but it's the first time that Bucky attends a conference. He sits on Steve's left, between him and Natasha, his hands folded in front of him on the table. His t-shirt reveals his left arm in its full length, his hair is pulled back, and his knee is rested against Steve's under the table. It's been a year since he and Steve redefined their relationship.

Bucky barely listens while Sam, sitting on Steve's right, explains his involvement with some foundation that supports veterans. He is too busy trying to imagine what questions he should be prepared for; he rehearses answers in his head.

"I've a question for Sergeant Barnes," a young smart-dressed woman says as soon as Sam is done talking, and Natasha kick Bucky under the table because she assumes he isn't paying attention. 

He smiles wide enough to reveal his teeth and tries to look interested. "Ask away." He hopes his tone is encouraging rather than threatening. 

The woman doesn't falter so he must have managed. "What is it like, to be a sidekick to someone like Captain America?"

Bucky blinks. He has heard the word used in reference to himself a few times, but it always throws him off. 

Noticing Bucky's hesitation, Steve takes over. "Bucky's my partner," he says, calm and polite. Because Steve is always calm and polite even if he's annoyed, until people make him snap. 

"Domestic," Bucky hears himself blurt out. "Domestic partners."

And that's the story of their coming out to the world.


	2. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Bucky under unusual circumstances.

One morning, Tony barges into Steve's apartment and into his bedroom, only to find himself facing a gun. "You're not Steve," is his first reaction, because yeah, the man in the bed is definitely not Steve Rogers.

Not that Tony sees much of him, because he is covered with a blanket and lying on his stomach. He has dark hair and his right hand is holding a gun pointed at him. There's the sound of running water in the background, coming from the bathroom. 

"Steve? There's a man in your bed!" Tony shouts.

There shower is turned off. "He's supposed to be there!" Steve yells back. "Buck, put away the gun."

"He knows me so well," the man in the bed mutters before shoving the gun under the pillow. He rolls onto his back and sits up. The blanket pools in his lap.

"Nice arm," Tony says and reaches out his hand to grab it, but the man interrupts him by taking Tony's hand with his right one. The handshake is clearly meant to stop Tony and as such it's a little clumsy. 

"James Barnes, nice to meet you. I knew your father."

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumbler is [Midnighttypewriter](http://midnighttypewriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
